


Team Free Love Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had a bad day up in heaven. The other three decide to humour him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Love Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt I got from an anon. Originally it was supposed to be a Halloween fic. But obviously I'm too cool to answer the prompt on time.

“Honey we’re home~” Gabriel sung as he and Castiel appeared in the Winchester’s living room with a fluttering of wings.

Sam looked up from the book he had laid out on the table curiously. Once he saw the angels a smile graced itself on his face, showing off his dimples. Gabriel grinned right back, running over and giving the giant human a rather exaggerated smack on the mouth before running off to find Dean.

Sam chuckled good humorously closing his book, his attention now on Castiel. “Come ‘ere Cas.” the hunter opened his arms, a clear invitation for a cuddle.

The angel smiled, closing the gap between them and nuzzling the soft hair of his human letting out a content smile. They stayed like that a few seconds, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

“How was your day Sam?” Castiel asked, still holding onto the hunter.

“Uneventful, what about you?”

“Tiring. Although Gabriel had a much more unpleasant day than me.” the angel explained, letting go of the Winchester and sitting down on the chair next to his.

“What happened?”

“Seraph and Metatron refuse to give their give their opinion on various subjects Gabriel holds at heart.” Sam nodded, although ignorant as to who those two angels were he made a mental note to look them up later. “I suggest we humour Gabriel.”

“Humour him? How?”Knowing Gabriel ‘humouring him’ was probably a decision all parties were going to later regret.

“I believe it is his intention to sit down and watch a children’s movie with all of us.”Sam let out a quick sigh of relief, having been expecting something much worse.

“Oh well that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Suddenly they heard the other two stomping down the stairs talking loudly about something.

“Okay fine Gabriel we can watch The Nightmare before Christmas.” Dean sighed exasperated, his fond smile giving him away.

“YES!” the archangel did a double fist pump in the air, already running over to the television to get things ready. The other three started settling on the couch, Dean and Castiel greeting each other. Then Gabriel joined in and it took them a few minutes to get comfortable.

Sam was sitting normally on the couch, arm thrown over Castiel’s shoulders. The angel was resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, his hands resting on Gabriel’s tummy. The Archangel was curled up on all their laps: his head on Sam’s lap and his legs on Dean’s. The brothers were also absentmindedly petting Gabriel.

A few minutes into the movie Sam noticed his constant patting of Gabriel’s hair had caused the archangel to fall asleep. Smiling fondly he leaned against Castiel, closing his eyes too.

Soon all four of them feel asleep like that. Warm and comfortable in each other’s arms, safe in the knowledge that when they woke up they would still be there for each other.

They always would be.


End file.
